A Shadow of Hope
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: AU. Bard has a niece who often looked for solace with him and his family to escape an abusive father. Within a few turns of events, Ylva finds herself at the footsteps of the great Elven kingdom in Mirkwood and of Thranduil himself. There is a shadow of a spark that grows between the elf king and human. Will Thranduil and Ylva allow it to ignite or keep it hidden? R/R? more inside
1. Chapter I

**A Shadow of Hope**

**Thranduil/OC/Bard**

**.::~*~::.**

**Author's Note ~ I don't know if this has been done before but, this is my attempt at a Thranduil romance within Middle-earth. This is set a year before Thorin and his company go on the quest to Erebor. AU. Bard has a niece who often sought for solace with him and his family to escape an abusive father. Within a few turns of events, Ylva finds herself at the doorstep of the great Elven kingdom in Mirkwood…and in the hands of Thranduil himself. In the few years of her stay at Mirkwood, there is a shadow of a spark that grows between the king and human. Will Thranduil and Ylva allow it to ignite or keep it hidden? **

**First attempt at a Hobbit fanfiction! **

**Name Pronunciations for my OCs****:**

**YLVA [EEL-vah]**

**Brynja [Broon-yah] **

**Yric [EE-ric] **

**.::~*~::.**

"What is this?" a voice asked.

It was a calming voice, Ylva thought, even more calming than hearing the voice of her uncle back in Laketown.

"We found her trespassing into our borders, my lord." There was that woman again.

Ylva had seen the red-headed elf when they found her and practically ambushed her on the borders. The elves hovered over their prisoner and watched the human as she coiled back down on the ground.

"Tell me, human, what is your name? What gave you the scheme to wander into my kingdom?"

Ylva looked up and realized she was staring up at the great king of Mirkwood, Thranduil himself. When Thranduil saw her, he was rather taken aback with Ylva. She could almost pass for a young elleth but her ears indicated otherwise. Thranduil noticed the bruises on her jaw and her cheek. On her left cheek, there was a scratch with already dried blood.

"I — forgive me, my lord; I came to seek refuge in the forest." Ylva responded, faintly.

"Who were you running from?"

"My father…"

"What, in the name of Valar, would cause you to abandon your father in the town of men?"

"I would rather not discuss my past, my lord. I would rather forget it all if I could."

Thranduil raised a brow at this human's attitude. From what he could see, she must have suffered in the care of her father.

"Tauriel, take this human to the House of Healing — inform me if she says anything else of herself. Have two of your guards at her door to keep her from getting away."

"Yes, my lord," Tauriel said, with a bow. She glanced at the small human girl in front of her. "Follow me."

Ylva obeyed and did not argue with the elves.

**Flashback**

_She ran across a few bridges and around a corner of a building and up a flight of stairs before arriving at the door of her uncle's residence in Laketown. Ylva was panting and continuously looking over her shoulder to make sure her drunken father had not followed her. When her father drank too much, he got angry. He, then, would often take his anger out on Ylva and blamed her for her mother Brynja's death. This had been one of those occasions again. After the first two strikes, Ylva knocked her father over and bolted out the front door — running to seek solace from her mother's brother. Bard and his three children were the only living relative she had, other than her father of course. But, he was hardly father material these days. _

_Ylva continued to bang on her uncle's door until she heard footsteps descending down the stairs. _

_ "In the name of—," Bard opened the door and stopped after he saw his niece, Ylva. "Good gods, Ylva, what are you doing here this hour of late?"_

_ "Please, Bard, let me stay for a while! My father is…unstable."_

_ "Did he hit you again?" Bard asked, holding her chin and examining her face. _

_His brother-in-law had left a scratch and a bruise on Ylva's cheek. Bard clenched his jaw as he pulled Ylva in, wrapping his arm around her. Sigrid and Tilda both gotten out of bed to see the commotion. _

_ "Ylva! What are you doing here?" Sigrid asked, hugging her cousin. _

_Ylva returned the embrace and sighed. _

_ "My father…he, um…is unstable." Ylva whispered. _

_ "Oh," Sigrid said, looking towards her father. "How long are you going to stay with us?"_

_ "Ylva, you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need."_

_ "No, please — do not trouble yourself—,"_

_ "You are my sister's daughter, Ylva. Brynja would not wish for you to suffer in the hands of your father." Bard interrupted his niece. "He should not treat you this way. Sigrid, will you help Ylva and make a spare bed for her?" _

_ "Of course, Da," Sigrid answered. "Come on, Ylva!"_

_Ylva and Sigrid set up an extra mattress in a cot upstairs where the girls slept. Sigrid shuffled about the room, looking for extra wool blankets and a pillow. _

_ "Sigrid, do you remember the stories we used to read about the Elves and Dwarves?"_

_ "How could I not remember them?" Sigrid asked, with a giggle. "They were wonderful stories. Imagine us as those beautiful, immortal creatures."_

_Both girls laughed at this point and sat on the beds. _

_ "I think you would be the fairest of them all, Sigrid. One day, we should venture into Mirkwood and see the great kingdom of the Elves."_

_Sigrid's smile faded. _

_ "Da says the Greenwood is sick. There's a darkness there that he heard the Elves talk of when they visited Laketown. I think Da even heard the Elves say that there were giant spiders."_

_ "I, for one, do not like spiders. It is as though they have come from the darkest pits of Mordor." Ylva exclaimed. _

_Sigrid smiled at her cousin. _

_ "We should get some rest. We both need it."_

_ "Very well…good night, Sigrid,"_

_ "Good night, Ylva,"_

**.::~*~::.**

_The next morning, Ylva and her cousins were woken up by a loud banging against their door. Tilda let a small shriek escape as she climbed into bed with Sigrid. Ylva felt her heart pounding against her chest as the stranger kept banging loudly on the door. _

_ "…open this door, Bard! I know you are hiding Ylva from me!" she could hear her father yelling from outside and the door opening. _

_ "Get out of my house, Yric. Ylva is permitted to stay with me as long as she chooses. You are unsuitable to be her father. How dare you strike my sister's child?"_

_ "I am not leaving until my little charge comes with me. You cannot keep her here. She is not yours."_

_ "She is my family and I will do what I can to protect her. Get out, Yric!" _

_ "The Master will hear about this, Bard. Mark my words." Yric spat before leaving. _

_Ylva glanced over at Sigrid and Tilda. All of them were in shock as Ylva got out of her bed and went downstairs after her father had left. _

_ "Bard," she said, hesitantly. "I need to go back to my father. I could not have the Master of Laketown—,"_

_ "Ylva, you are my family! How many times must I tell you? You have a home here, with us."_

_ "And I know that, Uncle. I just — just give me one day to go home. If it worsens while I am there, I will come back."_

_Grudgingly, Bard agreed with a curt nod and said, _

_ "If I have not seen you within a day, I will come for you." _

_Bard pulled Ylva into a warm embrace and kissed the side of her forehead. _

_ "You look so much like my sister sometimes. It almost feels like she is looking back at me now." Bard said, nostalgically as Ylva pulled away. "Gods be with you, Ylva. Take care of yourself."_

_ "I'll be fine." Ylva replied, stepping out the door. _

_She took a deep breath before walking back to her own home to face her father. Once back in her own home, Ylva found her father asleep at the table. His hand lightly rested against a tankard that was half filled with ale. His snores were loud and stopped when Ylva closed the door. _

_ "Ylva, is that you?" Yric asked, groggily. _

_ "Yes, Father, I came home. Please, do not report my uncle to The Master. I left on my own. The fault was mine."_

_Yric stood up and turned around to look at his daughter. _

_ "It is sickening…how much you look like Brynja. Why did you take my wife from me?"_

_Ylva remained silent as her father ranted on about it. Ylva remembered when her mother had died. There was a fever that had spread through Laketown. Ylva had contracted it and her mother aided her sickness. Brynja had caught the infection — and she ended up suffering more than Ylva. Because of the fever that had spread, Ylva's mother died. It was why Yric blamed his daughter for Brynja's death. _

_ "Father please," Ylva said, quietly. "If you do not wish to ever see me again, I ask for your consent to live with my uncle and my cousins." _

_ "That is out of the question. I am your father and you are consented to live with me until you are of age. Even then, I might have you live with me until I find you a man to marry."_

_Ylva bit back a retort and sighed. She averted her gaze down to her feet and bowed her head._

_ "Yes, Father," she answered, blandly. _

_ "Now, how about you behave yourself, hmm? Be the good little girl I know you are and make us supper."_

**.::~*~::.**


	2. Chapter II

**A Shadow of Hope**

**Chapter Two**

**.::~*~::.**

**Author's Note: Hannon-le to everyone who has added to favorites and follows! 10 favorites and 24 followers! Wow! I hope you enjoy chapter two! I am tossing a bit of Elvish in this chapter — which I found from council of elrond . com. **

_**Hannon-le:**_** thank you**

_**Hîr-nín: **_**my lord **

_**Tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth: **_**Come, eat and drink of the feast**

**There will be more flashbacks in this chapter of how Ylva escapes Laketown! =) **

**.::~*~::.**

Two healers had come to tend to Ylva after she had been given a proper bath. There was also an elf maid who helped her into a floor-length blue dress. Her hair was done in elvish braids and completely tied back. Her bruises that her father left her were entirely gone and so was the dried blood. There was only a faint scar now. Ylva examined herself in the mirror she was given by one of the maids. She sighed…never imagining that she could look like this. The door to her chambers opened and there was that same red-headed elf that had brought her here.

"Do you always treat your captives with ill-favour before presenting them to the king?" Ylva inquired.

"Forgive me," the she-elf replied. "You are small for a human. The other elves presumed you were a Dwarf. I am Tauriel and the Captain of the Kingsguard. What is your name?"

"I will not give my name now. I do not wish to risk my return to Laketown."

"Very well, my lord has asked me that you dine with him and his son this evening. You may sit with me if you like. I often dine with the king."

"Thank you, Tauriel," Ylva responded, allowing the she-elf to lead her out.

After a few twists and turns in the Elven kingdom, Tauriel and Ylva stood in the presence of Thranduil and his son. Tauriel and Ylva bowed once before the king rose and gracefully walked up to them.

"_Hannon-le_, Tauriel, your presence is no longer needed." Thranduil said, while examining Ylva.

"_Hîr-nín_, she requested that I stay beside her." Tauriel replied before Ylva could say anything.

Thranduil raised a brow and Ylva saw a smirk growing at the corners of his mouth.

"Of course," he remarked. "Now, will you tell us your name, human?"

"Y — um, Sigrid," Ylva lied, while looking down at her feet.

"You are not a very clever liar." Thranduil said, coolly. "Come now; tell me your name, human."

"Ylva,"

"And who might Sigrid be if you are Ylva?"

"She is my cousin."

"Ah, well…now that I know your name; _tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth_."

Thranduil turned back towards the long table and sat down at his throne. Ylva looked towards Tauriel confusedly before Tauriel leaned forward and spoke.

"He says to come, eat and drink of the feast...however you do look famished. It will be well for you to eat."

"Is he going to question me?"

"I will not pry into your affairs tonight, Lady Ylva. As of tonight, you are our guest."

"What will I be tomorrow?" Ylva inquired. "Shall I be your prisoner?"

"You have quite a tongue for mockery, Lady Ylva. I would not treat my father, the Elvenking, with such discourtesy."

"That is enough, Legolas." Thranduil sent his son a look. "However, you _are_ quite bold for such a small young human."

Ylva bit her tongue and clenched her jaw as they took their place. Thranduil showed her a place to sit, which happened to be directly across from him. She only ever admitted to herself that she was intimidated by the elves her first night there. Ylva could feel his eyes watching her like a hawk would to a prey. She only picked at her food that night while dining with the elf king.

"Do you find me daunting, Lady Ylva? Is that why you refuse to utter any words?"

"Well, I — er, I never imagined that I would ever find myself in the presence of Elves...let alone one who rules the Greenwood. I do not know how I should acquit myself. It is not that I find you daunting, my lord."

"I find your manner very decent." Tauriel said, with a small smile.

Ylva smiled back at the red-head and reached over for her chalice of sweet wine. She was grateful that Tauriel had stayed with them. It was a small comfort for Ylva. Her hand trembled as she kept the chalice in her hand. Ylva did not enjoy the nerves playing at her thoughts. Even with the small comforts of having Tauriel there, Ylva wished for the feast to be over.

"I think our guest is in need of rest. She finds our company overwhelming." Thranduil spoke, glancing over at Tauriel.

Startled by his words, Ylva dropped the chalice and it clattered to the ground. The wine spilled out and soaked the hem of her gown.

"Forgive me," Ylva said, picking the chalice off the ground.

She stood up as Tauriel walked around the table to her and bowed once to Thranduil before leaving the feast. Legolas looked at his father and saw a smirk on his face.

"Was that your intentions...to startle the human?" he asked, curiously.

"I wished to see how truly weak the human was. She was even weaker than I imagined and she is not fond of male company." Thranduil drawled.

"Are you letting her stay with us?"

"I will decide that on my own. Until then, have Tauriel learn more of this human. Do not harm the girl. She will be under my protection. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Father," Legolas answered, standing up.

**.::~*~::.**

**Flashback**

_Yric watched as his daughter barely ate her supper again this night. He growled in frustration and slammed his palm on the table, causing her to jump. _

_ "Eat! I will _not_ have you sit there and brood about like a child. You are not going to your uncle's. I forbid it."_

_ "I wasn't—," _

_ "I know what you were thinking, Ylva. You are not going. That is the end of it." _

_ "Forgive me, Father," Ylva answered, softly as her father got up and left the table. _

_Ylva bit her bottom lip before beginning to eat her stew slowly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father going for another tankard of ale and beginning to smoke some pipeweed. Ylva began planning her next escape once she knew her father was distracted. She would have to wait until her father was asleep to leave. The front door was too easy. Maybe if she escaped from her bedroom window or the back door...but the door would make too much noise if she closed it. The wood creaked loudly even if one would gently close the back door. Her bedroom window was right above the lake. She could jump in and swim to a dock and run to her uncle's. Ylva sighed to herself. She would have to take that risk and jump, if it meant finally freeing herself of her father. _

_ "Shall I feed the rest of the stew to the hogs, Father?" Ylva asked, beginning to clean up the bowls. _

_ "Do whatever you like..." Yric grumbled. "I don't give a damn."_

_She grabbed the black pot and brought it outside, dumping the rest of the contents into the pig's trough that was around the corner of their house. _

_ "Ylva?" a familiar voice distracted her from her chores._

_She turned around and smiled when she saw Bain, her cousin. _

_ "Bain!" she exclaimed, as they hugged each other. _

_ "How are you? Da told me you stayed the night last night."_

_ "I did...yes," _

_ "Are you coming back tonight?"_

_ "I've got a plan. I think tonight I'll finally get out of my father's house."_

_ "I hope you do come and stay with us." Bain said. _

_Ylva smiled and leaned against the rail of the pig's pen. _

_ "My father will know I would hide away there. No, I need to leave Laketown."_

_ "Da often collects barrels from Mirkwood...maybe he could help you get to Mirkwood!" Bain exclaimed. _

_ "That might work...my father refuses to leave the house unless if he goes down to the tavern. He would never think to travel to Mirkwood. Look, Bain, tell Uncle I will try and be there in a few hours. I will try and break out tonight once my father is asleep. Tell your Da of the plan." Ylva told, in a hushed voice. _

_ "Be careful, Ylva."_

_ "I will be," she replied, with a smile. _

_Bain left, running across a bridge and around the corner until Ylva could no longer see him. There was only a few hours left until she could leave. Ylva returned home for now and saw her father. He appeared to be completely crazed at this point, with the pipeweed going to his head and the amount of ale he had consumed before and after supper. He was singing a tune people often sang at the tavern. Yric sang loudly and off-key before noticing Ylva. _

_ "You are a wretched woman, Brynja, for giving me such a useless daughter." Yric shouted, his speech slurred. _

_ "I am not Mother. I'm Ylva." _

_Yric's expression darkened as he realized who was standing before him. He frowned and turned away, slumping into his bed. Ylva felt a knot tighten in her throat as she headed quickly up the stairs to her room. She stopped half way and then turned back down, slowly descending the stairs until she looked at her father. _

_ "I really do feel sympathy for you, Father. I am sorry you do not think that I am the son you always wanted or that I'm not a sufficient daughter for you. I hope one day you realize that I am the only one you have left. Your only family and that you thank the gods for it." _

_With that, she returned upstairs and began pacing. Ylva let her silent tears fall. She knew it was meaningless, trying so hard to please her father. She knew it would never happen. Ylva often wondered how he would have treated her if her mother had lived. Would he still be a pathetic drunkard who hardly cared for his family? Ylva shook the thoughts away in irritation. She could no longer think about Yric, but her own life. And leaving Laketown was the only way she could begin anew, live a life for herself...even if that meant leaving her uncle and cousins behind. Ylva was no longer bound to the guardianship of her father. She promised herself she would not come back to Laketown once she left. This was it for Ylva and she was not turning back. _


	3. Chapter III

**A Shadow of Hope**

**Chapter III**

**.::~*~::.**

**Translations ~ **

_**Losto Vae – **_Sleep well

**Hîr-nín – **My lord

**.::~*~::.**

**Flashback **

_Ylva listened to her father's loud snores. She figured it had been around midnight now. She had been sitting on her bed for what seemed like more than an hour. It seemed too long to make sure the moment was right for her escape. She began packing a light rucksack with a spare change of clothes and a wool blanket before dropping it out the window onto the deck that came off the side of their house. Quietly, she crept to the door, gently opening it to listen to her father's snores. For a moment the snores stopped and Ylva caught her breath. She left a small crack open in the doorway and took off her shoes. Ylva tied her shoelaces together and slipped her boots around her neck. As soon as she began opening the other window that was above the lake, footsteps began receding up the stairs. Ylva yanked the stiff window open and began climbing through it just as her father walked in to the upstairs bedroom. _

_ "What do you think you are doing? I told you not to leave this house!" Yric snarled as he grabbed Ylva by the waist and pulled her in. _

_Ylva shrieked as she was jerked backwards and fell on the cot. She got up as her father closed the window and ran down the stairs. _

_ "Ylva!" he shouted, when he finally noticed her running out of the bedroom. _

_Yric trailed after her and almost caught her in the kitchen but she pushed a chair in his way and bolted out the front door. Yric growled as he shoved the wooden chair out of his way and went out the door. He heard a splash and looked over where Ylva had jumped into the lake. She came up near the dock and grabbed her knapsack before continuing to swim. Ylva climbed over onto one of the floating decks once she was clear out of her father's sight. She ran past several other houses and over two bridges before arriving to her uncle's house again that night. She knocked on the door as she was shivering from the cold. _

_The candlelight went on inside and the door opened. Ylva smiled at Bard who wrapped a blanket around her and looked around as she stepped in. He closed the door behind him and barred it. _

_ "I was beginning to worry." Bard said, pouring her a cup of hot herbal tea. "Here,"_

_ "My father nearly caught me. I jumped into the river after I ran down the stairs. I would have jumped out the window but…I was caught. Did Bain tell you of my—,"_

_ "Yes, yes he did. You mean to travel into Mirkwood? Are you sure that is the safest path for you to go?"_

_ "If I go south, it will lead me too close to the abandoned fortress. You told me Orcs have infested the southern borders of Mirkwood. I do not wish to go near Dol Guldur. Father used to tell me stories of that place to frighten me to behave." _

_Bard nodded slowly in agreement. _

_ "My next shipment goes out in a few hours. You can hide under my supplies and then behind the barrels once we go to the docks on the other side of River Running near Mirkwood."_

_ "Thank you, Bard," Ylva said, finishing her herbal tea. _

**.::~*~::.**

Ylva woke with a start as she remembered her fleeing from Laketown. There was hardly any light in her current dwelling. She then remembered she was in Mirkwood, first a guest to the Elvenking and now his prisoner. Ylva rolled onto her back, staring up at the intricate detail of the ceilings that looked like they were made from branches and leaves. She pulled her fur blankets over her as a draft came through her room. _Ylva, _a voice whispered through her thoughts, _do not be troubled by the Elvenking. You were meant to come to the Greenwood. Do not despair. _Soon after, the voice vanished and Ylva was left in her own confused thoughts. What — no, _who_ had been the voice in her head? She wondered. Frustrated, Ylva pushed the fur blankets off her and rose out of bed. She gasped as her feet hit the ice cold floor but continued going barefoot anyway.

She left her chambers and followed the winding staircase up. Ylva had no idea where she was going but suddenly found herself outside on something that was far larger than the ordinary balconies they had back in Laketown. Ylva stood still as she gazed out into the darkness of Mirkwood. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves in the night and around Ylva. She shivered slightly from the cold.

"What brings you to the solar?"

Ylva nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Thranduil standing a few feet away from her, leaning against the rail.

"I…I did not know where the stairs led to. I will go if you wish me to."

"You are welcome to stay, Ylva." Thranduil returned, not even looking at her once.

Ylva gave him a single nod and looked out again into the forest. She had no idea what to say to Thranduil or how to be around him.

"Something troubles you." Thranduil spoke.

"I'm fine," Ylva lied.

"Believe what you will," Thranduil replied, striding past her.

He stopped only to glance at her a little.

"_Losto vae," _

Ylva frowned slightly as the Elvenking left her on the solar, once more in her own thoughts. She turned to the spiral stairwell and descended down back to her chambers.

"I do not speak Elvish." Ylva grumbled, in irritation. "Why must he do that?"

As she was half way down the stairs, she bumped into Legolas. He raised a quizzical brow as she looked up at him startled.

"What were you doing in my father's solar?"

"I did not know where the stairs led to. I ran into him, in fact. I don't know where he went but he went down the stairs."

"Humans and your curiosity," Legolas said, turning back down the stairs. "Perhaps it would be best if you did not wander on your own. I will ask someone to escort you the next you wander out of your chambers."

Ylva huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, proceed and treat me like a child." Ylva said, casually.

She continued walking down the steps but when she brushed past Legolas, he caught hold of her arm.

"Please, let go of me. You are hurting me." Ylva exclaimed, avoiding his sharp stare.

"Be more mindful next time, Lady Ylva." Legolas responded, with a sigh before releasing her.

He watched her descend down the stairs in a hurried pace. Legolas could never imagine what interests his father had in the girl. Ylva was just a common human, not even a wealthy one. He could tell by the way she had come into Mirkwood and what she carried with her. It was very rare when Thranduil took in stray travelers to aid them. So, why had Ylva been an exception?

Before he could continue up towards his father's solar, footsteps came back up the stairs. It was the human.

"I meant to ask, what does _losto vae _mean?" Ylva asked, as the elf prince looked down at her.

"It means to sleep well. Why do you ask?" Legolas returned his expression emotionless.

"It was just…er, never mind. Thank you, I suppose."

Ylva shrugged her shoulders and went back down the stairs in haste, leaving the elf prince in even more confusion, which he would never admit to anyone. There was certainly something unique about Ylva but Legolas could not exactly think of what it was. Even her pronunciation of _losto vae _had been near perfect. More footsteps sounded through the winding stairs, distracting Legolas of his thoughts. Tauriel appeared before him and bowed.

"Tauriel, keep an eye on that human. There is something about her that troubles me."

"_Hîr-nín?_" Tauriel inquired, raising a brow. "She is just a human. I do not see why she would make you troubled."

"It seems as though my father has taken an interest in her. He does not take kindly to wanderers or trespassers, generally."

"It is rather odd, I suppose." Tauriel said, as they walked down together. "We all have a purpose. Perhaps Ylva still has to discover hers."

"She is human, at least, and not a Dwarf." Legolas concluded. "Ilúvatar knows what my father would have done _had_ she been a Dwarf."

Tauriel tried to hide her smile, but to no avail.

"There is no need for such spitefulness towards her, even if she is a human. For now, we should just have to be patient and see where she goes." Tauriel said.

And so they would wait…for now.

**.::~**~::.**


	4. Chapter IV

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter Four **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastical world of Middle-earth or Tolkien's characters, sadly. I only own my OCs and any other characters I add into M.E. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm glad you all like it! =) **

**Translations: **

**.::~**~::.**

The next morning — or at least, Ylva assumed it was morning; she was woken up by someone knocking on the other side of her chamber door. She groaned and got up, brushing out her messy hair while walking to the door. There was an elf with long, reddish brown hair — he stood several inches taller than Ylva and his expression was like stone.

"My lord Thranduil has asked for your presence in the library."

"What would the Elvenking want with me?"

"He wishes to ask you some questions, is all, my lady."

"Alright, I will get myself dressed. Just a moment, er—,"

"My name is Teren, my lady."

"Right, Teren, well you can call me Ylva. There is no need for formalities. I am just a common human. I have no titles or positions."

Teren had a faint smile on his face as Ylva spoke.

"Very well, Ylva." Teren said, with a bow. "I will wait until you are dressed."

Ylva closed the door and went to the wardrobe. There were several dresses to choose from but she chose the simplest gown she could find, but even that was still finer than all the other dresses she'd owned in Laketown. It was a simple dress, a pale green with a gold bodice and long, flared sleeves. Ylva slipped it on easily and tied the front of the bodice, thanking silently whoever had made this dress for not adding drawstrings into the back. She then braided her dirty blonde hair into a simple braid over her shoulder and left her chambers.

Ylva found Teren waiting for her by the winding stairwell.

"You look like an elleth, Ylva." Teren said, as she came nearer to him.

"An elleth?" Ylva questioned.

"A term we use for a young, female elf."

"Oh," replied Ylva.

The rest of the walk to the library was silent. Ylva walked a few steps behind Teren, so she could memorize the twists and turns going to the library. Once at the double doors, Teren stopped her and pushed open one of the doors. He returned a few moments later, opening the door for her.

"I will leave you here." Teren said, and hurried off around the corner.

"But—,"

He was gone before Ylva could protest. She sighed in frustration before entering the library. When she saw the Elvenking, he had his back turned towards her. Ylva could see him flipping through old parchments and books on a large desk.

"You asked for me?" Ylva inquired, with a small bow.

"I became aware last night that you are not at ease with male company. Am I correct?" Thranduil drawled. "I suppose it would have to do something with your father?"

Ylva bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze as Thranduil turned to look at her. Even now she was uncomfortable being here alone with the elf.

"Y-yes, my lord," she said, dimly. "Since my mother's death eleven years ago, my father has not been the same."

Thranduil raised a brow at her and circled slowly around the room, looking her way occasionally.

"What brought you to my realm? Why did you choose Mirkwood?"

"I really do not wish—,"

"Answer the question!" Thranduil ordered, with a sharp tone.

Ylva flinched. This did not go unnoticed by the Elvenking. She avoided Thranduil's stare. Ylva wanted to run and hide away in her rooms that she'd been given. She contemplated on what to say to the king and let out a breath.

"My uncle…he helped me escape Laketown. He delivers wine and empty barrels between Laketown and Mirkwood."

"Ah, yes, Bard…you are his niece? I thought I saw a resemblance." Thranduil said, nonchalantly.

"You've met my uncle?" Ylva asked.

"Once,"

Thranduil continued watching her movements, especially how she refused to even look at him. Ylva played with her braided hair and continued biting down on her lip. She closed her eyes when Thranduil walked up to her. He cupped her chin and lifted her head up slowly. Behind her messy braid, he saw a trail of black and blue bruises. Thranduil's assumptions were correct. She had been ill-treated by her father, which would explain her discomfort now and when she came to dine with Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel.

"Your father did this?" he asked, impassively.

"Yes," she answered.

"He has all claims over you?"

"Yes," Ylva wanted to lie but couldn't. "Please, do not send me back to Laketown. I do not think I could bare his anger much longer. If you were to let me stay for only a small amount of time…I would be grateful. I will not be in your way. You will hardly know I am here."

Thranduil considered her plea as he released his hold of her.

"I give you a month. By the next full moon, you are to leave this place."

"But—,"

"Shall I make it less than that?"

Ylva gave in, no longer wishing to argue. She sighed and shook her head.

"I will take a month." Ylva answered.

"We are finished. You may leave…oh; inform Teren that he is to be your escort for your stay here."

Ylva nodded and quickly left the library, finally able to relax. She let out a deep breath and returned to her chambers. _Remember, Ylva, do not despair. He will need you in the end. _The same voice entered her thoughts as she went to lie down on her bed. Her brows furrowed as she rose up, utterly confused.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

The voice was gone and she groaned in irritation before falling back down on the bed.

**.::~**~::.**

_Author's Note: You guys are awesome! Thank you for all of your reviews again! Can anyone guess who's been speaking to Ylva? ;) _


	5. Chapter V

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter Five **

**.::~**~::.**

**Flashback**

_ "Quickly, Ylva…hide under here. We do not have much time." Bard exclaimed, getting his boat ready. _

_Ylva obeyed her uncle and huddled underneath the seat towards the back of the boat. Bard placed a thick fur blanket on it to cover Ylva. Bard looked around, making sure no one saw him or Ylva. Everything seemed to be clear. Bain, Sigrid and Tilda came on to the back deck to wish their father safe travels. _

_ "Come home soon, Da." Sigrid said. _

_ "I will." Bard promised, pulling his children into his arms. "Listen to me, if Yric comes here, bar the door and hide upstairs. Do not make any noise. Keep as quiet as you can. Bain, look out for your sisters."_

_ "I will, Da." Bain replied. _

_ "Tilda, you obey Sigrid and Bain. Be a good little girl."_

_Tilda nodded. She hugged her father and then went to stand behind Sigrid. _

_ "Please do not let anything happen to Ylva." Sigrid begged. _

_Bard gave them a curt nod before going into his boat. He pushed the boat off the dock and went down the river to the gatehouse of Laketown. The watchmen let him through without much trouble, thank the gods. Once Bard knew they were clear of Laketown, he pulled the fur blanket off the extra seat. _

_ "We are ten miles from the docks. It is safe to come out, Ylva. Here, put this on. It may get cold." _

_He handed the fur blanket to his niece and she wrapped around her shoulders. Ylva sat beside Bard as he steered the boat across the river. Ylva glanced up at Bard who seemed to be lost in thought. _

_ "Bard?"_

_ "Mm?"_

_ "Could you tell me more about my mother? Some things I try to remember, but I do not know if it is real or just a dream."_

_Bard gave her a small smile. He remembered Brynja well, his little sister. Ylva looked almost exactly like her but had Yric's eyes. Bard thought for a moment before looking back at Ylva. _

_ "You are very much like Brynja. Timid, soft-spoken, and you have a kind heart," Bard began. "She would not have wanted you to be frightened of living in your own home. Brynja never told anyone else this but Yric had hit her before. It was during the days of the fever that spread. She came to me for help. I tried to do what I could to help…especially when she brought you into my care. That night when you were ill, Brynja went to the Master of Laketown to beg for permanent separation from Yric. The Master refused to hear of it and sent her away."_

_Bard paused and looked ahead. Ylva sat in silence, soaking in his tale of her mother. _

_ "Are you blaming me for my mother's death?" she asked, softly. _

_ "No. You listen to me now, Ylva; I would never blame you for my sister's death. Her death was not your fault. Whatever your father told you about Brynja's death was dishonoring her name. She died so that you could live!" Bard answered. _

_Just as they finished the conversations, the docks appeared on the other side of the lake. Bard tied the boat onto the deck and helped Ylva out. He gave her a small smile. _

_ "You meant the world to Brynja. She only wanted the best for you. Remember that."_

_Ylva nodded and hugged her uncle tightly. He returned her embrace. _

_ "Thank you, Bard," she whispered, "For everything."_

_ "You're welcome. Do you remember how to find the Elven path? Do you have the map I gave you?"_

_ "Yes,"_

_ "And the food—,"_

_ "Yes, I have everything in my rucksack. Thanks," _

_Bard handed her a small dagger and she slipped it into her bag. _

_ "I hope you do not have to use it. Just in case," he told her. "Be careful."_

_ "I will be."_

_ "Right then, off you go." Bard said. _

_Ylva left the docks and up the rocky path. Bard watched her go and once she was gone, he only had to wait for his usual delivery. He sent a silent prayer to the gods so they could keep her safe. _

_ "Gods go with you, Ylva." _

**.::~**~::.**

Tauriel found Ylva pacing in her chambers that day after she came back with the Silvan guards from their border watch. Ylva jumped when Tauriel opened the door to her chamber.

"Forgive me, I should have knocked. What are your plans for the rest of the day, Ylva?" Tauriel inquired.

"It's alright…I was not really planning on doing anything. However, I was wondering whether or not I could have a bit of parchment so I could write to my uncle."

"Of course, I can latch the note to a messenger hawk and it will bring it to your uncle in Laketown."

"Thank you, Tauriel," Ylva said, "oh, Thran — er, the Elvenking permitted me a month to stay. So, I was hoping that you could teach me a thing or two about archery or using a sword?"

Tauriel smiled at the girl and nodded once.

"I would be happy to show you."

"When could we begin?"

"I will go set things up, find you a light bow to begin with and we may start later this afternoon." Tauriel answered. "There should be some parchment, ink and a quill in your drawers beside your bed."

"Right, so shall I come find you in an hour or so?"

"Yes, that will do then."

Tauriel nodded and then was off. Ylva was grateful for befriending Tauriel. She made Ylva feel a lot more at ease here in Mirkwood. Having another woman to talk to was a bonus for both Tauriel and Ylva.

Ylva began humming to herself as she changed out of the Elven dress and put on a pair of skin-tight trousers she found, a light shirt and a leather vest over that. She found her boots underneath her bed and put those on. Once she finished changing, Ylva found the parchment, quill and ink and scribbled in a few words to Bard — writing she was unharmed and well taken care of and that he did not need to worry over her. She blew on the parchment to dry the ink and then carefully rolled it up into a little scroll before sticking it in one of her boots.

Ylva left her chambers and bumped into Teren as she was about to walk down the spiral stairs.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "Are you going to escort me to where ever Tauriel is?"

"She asked me to bring you in a little while. I, however, did come here to ask if you would like to go on a small walk…just so you grow familiar with the palace."

Ylva smiled and nodded.

"I would like that very much, thank you." Ylva answered, shyly.

Teren offered her his arm and she accepted. They walked down the spiral stairs and unbeknownst to either of them, a certain Elvenking had been watching Ylva's interaction with Teren. He had been hidden behind the shadow of a corner, long enough to watch her reaction. She had been different around Teren. Why had she been so unnerved around Thranduil? Did he remind her too much of her father?

Silently, Thranduil turned away and walked back to his solar. Ylva was indeed a mystery to him. But, he was determined to make sense of this enigma that she caused.

**.::~**~::.**

Ylva and Teren continued walking through the corridors of the Elven kingdom. Teren told her stories of the past and of the high elves of Gondolin, the tragic romance of Beren and Lúthien. The story of Beren and Lúthien almost made Ylva cry with sadness and happiness at the same time. By the time Teren had finished the tale, they had come to the training grounds. Tauriel was waiting for them and smiled lightly when she saw Ylva.

"I will leave you here." Teren said, bowing to Ylva and Tauriel. "Ylva, Tauriel,"

"He seems to be very fond of you." Tauriel exclaimed, after a moment of silence.

Ylva stared at Tauriel in shock, causing Tauriel to laugh slightly.

"Not in that way," Tauriel continued, "I think he sees you as a sister."

"Oh, well, I quite enjoy his company. He is friendly. You know, he told me the tale of Beren and Lúthien."

"Did he?" Tauriel asked, picking up a bow. "Here, try this."

Ylva took the bow and pulled the string back easily. It didn't seem to pull that much weight.

"This might be a little too light." Ylva grumbled, as she set that one down and chose another bow.

The next bow she picked up was not too heavy or too light for her. It was a silver bow and quite long. Tauriel smiled.

"I think you have found your match." Tauriel said, while handing her a quiver of arrows. "Here, let me show you how to load your arrow and aim."

Ylva watched closely as Tauriel prepared her bow. She pulled the string towards the corner of her mouth, breathing in and then released the arrow. The arrow hit the center of the target immediately.

"Once you draw the string back, use your mouth as an anchor. Relax your arms and then release your arrow." Tauriel explained. "Do not relax too much…"

Ylva nodded, loaded her arrow and followed Tauriel's instructions. Ylva released her arrow after a short pause and watched as her arrow scraped against the top of her target but flew into a tree after. Ylva chewed her bottom lip.

"It just takes practice. Do not feel to discouraged. I remember I would stay out here practicing long after the moon rose when I first got my longbow. I believe you will do well."

Ylva smiled over at Tauriel.

"I hope so…this will give me something to do while I am here. Oh! Before I forget, here is my note to my uncle." Ylva said, pulling out the small, wrapped parchment from her boot.

Tauriel took it and put it into one of her pockets.

"Let us practice a few more rounds. After, I must go and scout the forest. Large spiders have been coming from the south. They are becoming bolder."

"You don't think they're coming from Dol Guldur, do you?" Ylva asked, quietly.

Tauriel tensed at the name.

"How do you know that place?"

"My father used to tell me stories of Dol Guldur to frighten me to obey him."

"Oh," Tauriel said, "I know where else the spiders would be coming from. Dol Guldur is ridden with evil."

"I hope I never see that place. I could not even imagine it."

"Nor could I," Tauriel admitted.

Tauriel and Ylva glanced at each other before resuming their practice. Tauriel hit the target more times than Ylva. She only made three arrows by the time Tauriel had to leave.

"Shall we practice again tomorrow?" Tauriel asked.

"I — yes, I suppose so. Though it seems you do not need that much practice."

Tauriel smiled at the human and grabbed another quiver of arrows before placing it on her back.

"I will join you even so."

"Thank you,"

Ylva was happy to have made friends already, even if it was only two of the elves. At least she would not have to endure this stay in Mirkwood alone.

**.::~**~::.**

_Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter and Ylva's interaction with Thranduil. There will be more next time! I can say that a couple of you got it right — whoever was talking to Ylva in her thoughts! I won't keep you hanging for long…just maybe a couple of more chapters into the future! ; ) _


	6. Chapter VI

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter Six **

**.::~**~::.**

Ylva had continued practicing her bow until the sun was just barely over the horizon. Both her arms were sore but still, she managed to pull back the string of the bow. Arrows were scattered everywhere on the ground near the target Tauriel made for her. There were only about ten arrows on her target that she'd managed to get. She glanced over at Tauriel's target; there were at least two dozen more arrows on hers than Ylva's. Ylva sighed in frustration. After firing her last arrow and watching it fly into a tree, she stopped and put her bow down. Ylva collected most of the arrows she'd fired that were on the ground.

"I have had it with this." she grumbled.

"You are too tense, you realize. You are not focusing on the target."

Ylva nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Thranduil on the stairs, peering down at her.

"I _am_ focusing," Ylva exclaimed, putting the arrows back into a quiver.

"One would think you were a Dwarf considering how stubborn you are." Thranduil drawled, while walking down the steps.

Ylva huffed and sat down on the ground, glaring at the target.

"I'm not that stubborn, my lord." Ylva muttered.

"Here, let me assist you." Thranduil said, coolly.

"I don't think I'll practice anymore today."

"Get up,"

Ylva groaned and obeyed. She picked her bow up and loaded her arrow once more. Thranduil stood a few feet away from her and Ylva could have sworn she saw a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. He gracefully walked up to her and placed his hand on her arm.

"Lower your elbow…it is too high." Thranduil continued. "This arm,"

He moved his hand to her arm that was holding the bow up.

"This arm should not be locked the way you have it. Relax your arm."

Ylva obeyed and loosened her grip a little on the bow. She breathed in and released her arrow. The arrow hit the target and even cracked one arrow. Ylva raised her brows in surprise and smiled. The smile quickly faded as she realized Thranduil was still standing behind her, his hand on her arm.

"I should go," Ylva said, quickly.

She moved away from Thranduil abruptly and went to get the other arrows from the target.

"You will dine with us again tonight,"

"Is that a command or a request?" Ylva inquired, glancing at Thranduil.

"A command,"

"I'm not too hungry. I'll be fine." Ylva answered.

She saw a small glare coming from his expression as Thranduil watched her.

"You deny my demands?"

Ylva sighed and lowered her gaze. Why was it so damn difficult to be around him? She thought.

"I suppose that I was sorely mistaken thinking I escaped one prison to find liberation, yet I have landed into another prison." Ylva exclaimed, as gently as she could.

She tried to keep her emotions in check, but having bottled them up for so long, it was difficult to do. She saw Thranduil's mood chance and immediately wished she hadn't said those words.

"I am so sorry, I did not—," she paused and sighed. "I'll, um, I'll return to my chambers."

"You truly are an odd human. You are not like the other humans I have met in the past." Thranduil spoke, as she walked towards the dimly lit corridor.

Ylva stopped in her tracks but continued keeping her gaze towards the corridor, waiting to escape another interrogation.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are frightened of your emotions. You are frightened that if even the smallest emotion slips out, you will lose control of them."

"What — no, that is—,"

"I see past your barriers, Ylva. But what I cannot seem to fathom is why you are at ease in Teren's company but you cower at when I speak to you. You do not even look my way now."

Ylva so desperately wanted to run but her feet were glued to the ground. Thranduil began walking, circling around her again.

"Please, can you not do that?" Ylva asked.

"You are weak."

"I am _not _weak." Ylva argued back.

Thranduil was only mere inches away from her, glaring at her. Ylva reached out to strike him but he caught her wrist. His grip would leave a bruise on her wrist, Ylva thought.

"I would have you locked in our dungeons for that. However, I will be merciful this once." Thranduil seethed.

Roughly, he released her and watched as Ylva ran off. _Thranduil, _her voice invaded his thoughts.

"What do you need?" he asked, quietly.

_Ylva is young. Do not let her stray. Protect her. She will need you in the end as much as you will need her. _

"Must you always speak in riddles?"

Thranduil could almost see her smiling.

_It is no riddle, Thranduil. What you need is hidden in plain sight. Give it time to come out from hiding. _

"Very well," he said, turning to leave the training grounds.

**.::~**~::.**

_Author's Note: I know…short chapter. But it's kind of a filler for next time! Thank you for your reviews! Keep 'em coming! : ) _


	7. Chapter VII

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter Seven**

**.::~**~::.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews again! =) Okay, I know Thranduil and Legolas are both behaving like jerks, but I'm trying to keep their characters canon to The Hobbit. I promise, promise, promise that once they start getting to know Ylva and appreciate her, they won't be such asses! : ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, or the lyrics in this chapter. I only own Ylva, Brynja, Yric and Teren. **

**The **_**Song of Exile**_** is used in the 2004 movie King Arthur. It is also an Old Norse song (I did some research and the original lyrics are written in Old Norse). I thought it'd be perfect for the scene it's in. I'll post a link to the music on my profile page too! : ) **

**Translations:**

**Navaer: **Farewell

**.::~**~::.**

Ylva had been in her chambers for some time now, her eyes red from crying and tear streaks going down her cheeks. She had been there thinking for several hours about what Thranduil had said. She knew Thranduil was right about her emotions…she _was _terrified of showing them, fearing what she might feel. Ylva wished now that she had never come to Mirkwood. The king was an arse and she hated him just as much as she hated her father. Why did the voice in her thoughts even consider saying that Thranduil needed Ylva? He seemed to be just fine on his own. It was obvious he wanted nothing to do with her, but why had he allowed her to stay? This whole situation was so damn confusion to Ylva. None of it made sense. And the Elvenking's son was just as bad as his father, callous and supercilious.

She was thankful that she had only run into Legolas once after the dinner. He was often out with the forest scout and Tauriel. Once her sobs quieted down, she wiped away the remaining tears with the sleeve of her shirt and sighed.

"I need help." Ylva whispered. "Please, tell me what I need to do."

There was silence. After waiting a few moments, there was the soft gentle voice. _Go to him, Ylva. _

"That's not helpful. I do not even — ugh, I am sure I am the last person Thranduil wants to see." Ylva continued whispering.

_He wants to see you, despite his coldness. Look at his soul, Ylva. He is wounded like you…and breaking. _

"Where is he?"

_In his solar, he is there waiting. Go, Ylva. Do not be frightened. _The voice was gone, leaving Ylva to decide whether or not she should go see Thranduil. Finally, Ylva decided and got up off the ground. She changed out of her trousers, vest and shirt to a simple but elegant dress. Ylva let out a little huff, knowing it was meaningless to go to Thranduil, but something else told her otherwise. Her feet took her up the spiral stairs to the solar. Quietly, she entered, seeing Thranduil leaning against the rail. Ylva did not know what to say to him.

"What brings you here again tonight?" Thranduil asked.

"I wished to…erm," Ylva paused and took a breath. "I…you were right. I am terrified of my emotions. I am so comfortable with keeping them concealed; my emotions generally are not a problem for me. And, I should not have tried to strike you. I acted out of impulse. I—,"

Thranduil stopped her after he turned around. He remembered the bruises he had seen down her neck not too long ago and brushed aside her wavy, dirty blonde hair to reveal the bruises. Ylva's breathing hitched as he stood this close to her.

"When did your father hit you?"

"It…it, um, was some time ago. He drinks too often and lets his anger get the best of him. He oftentimes cannot restrain himself because his mind has been so clouded."

Thranduil raised a brow and gently touched the side of her neck, examining the bruises once more.

"It appears the healers did not notice these bruises. I shall have them look at you once more."

"No, let them heal on their own. I'll be well enough."

Thranduil dropped his hand and sent her a critical look.

"Your headstrong attitude will never cease, will it?" Thranduil drawled.

"No, it won't." Ylva answered.

Thranduil noticed as Ylva raised her brow, trying to hide her amused smile. Two could definitely play the game of stubbornness, she thought.

"You are just as stubborn as I am, _my lord_. If you do not wish to have me here, just say it and I will leave Mirkwood." Ylva continued.

"What gives you the notion that I am _'just as stubborn as you'_?" Thranduil drawled.

"I do not need to answer that. You know the answer well enough."

Thranduil felt a smirk coming along as the human girl argued back with him.

"So be it," Thranduil finished. "_Navaer," _

"I do not speak Elvish…mind you."

Ylva turned to walk out of the solar but Thranduil took hold of her arm, holding her back.

"Will you stay the month I gave you?"

"Are you, in fact, _requesting_ that I stay?" Ylva inquired, with the smallest hint of irony.

Thranduil's eyes flashed at her in irritation for a moment. Ylva looked at her feet when she saw his expression. He released his hold of her and watched her as she left the solar.

**.::~**~::.**

**Flashback **

_"Mama! When is the storm going to be over?" Ylva asked, as thunder rolled over in the clouds. _

_Her mother was sitting by the warm hearth in the upstairs bedroom. She was knitting Ylva a new wool sweater for the colder weather. Ylva climbed into her mother's lap and huddled close to her. _

_ "All is well, my darling Ylva, 'tis but a storm. The thunder cannot hurt us."_

_ "Could you sing to me again, Mama?"_

_ "What would you like me to sing, my love?" Brynja inquired, brushing her hand through Ylva's ash blonde hair. _

_ "The one about the bears and eagles and the mountains," Ylva exclaimed. _

_She squealed when the thunder clapped loudly again. Brynja chuckled and smiled at her six year old daughter. _

_"Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home; we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains_

_Land of freedom land of heroes  
Land that gave us hope and memories  
Hear our singing hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountains."_

_By the time Brynja had finished singing the melancholy tune of home; Ylva had been fast asleep in her mother's arms. Brynja smiled and lifted Ylva to her little bed in the corner and gently placing her in it. _

_ "Sleep well, my beautiful Ylva." Brynja whispered and kissed her forehead. _

_Brynja quietly left the upstairs bedroom. She glanced back once at Ylva before gently shutting the door. Even if she hadn't been blessed with a happy marriage like her brother, Bard, she was blessed with a wonderful daughter. She walked down to the small kitchen. The house was awfully silent, Brynja noticed. Yric must have been at the tavern again. Brynja folded her arms around herself, sighing as she paced a little. A knock on the door startled her and immediately she went to open it. _

_ "Bard! It's you! What brings you here?"_

_ "I came to see you and Ylva are doing."_

_ "We are well. I just put Ylva to sleep."_

_ "Where's Yric?"_

_Brynja's smile faded and looked at her feet. Bard sighed and wrapped his arm around his little sister and embraced her. _

_ "He has been spending more money at the tavern again. We can hardly afford to pay what we owe to the Master." Brynja said, quietly. _

_ "How much does Yric owe?"_

_ "I do not know."_

_ "Let me help you, sis." _

_ "No, Bard…I could not ask that of you. You have your own family."_

_ "You are my family as well, Brynja."_

_ "Please, do not worry over that."_

_Bard sent her a look before finally giving in. She truly was the more headstrong one in the family. _

_ "Promise me one thing, Bard."_

_ "Anything,"_

_ "If something should happen to me—,"_

_ "It won't!" Bard cut in. _

_ "But if something does, promise me you will look after Ylva. Promise me you will protect her from Yric."_

_ "I promise."_

_ "Thank you, Bard."_

**.::~**~::.**

**You know what to do now! ; ) : ) **


	8. Chapter VIII

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter Eight **

**.::~**~::.**

**Author's Note: Wow! You guys are amazing! I love all the reviews I'm getting for this! I'm just having a little bit of a hard time keeping Thranduil in character because I've been watching Pushing Daisies (not at the same time as writing, of course). I just love Ned and I just want Thranduil to be like Ned…but it won't happen. LOL! =) Plus, Lee Pace is just simply, frickin' adorable. I highly recommend watching PD if you haven't seen it already! Enough ranting! New chapter! **

Ylva tried not to smile as she came to her chamber door. Thranduil asked her to stay. She had no idea why such a simple thing was making her smile…let alone making her content. She was grateful…and at any rate, she could become better friends with Tauriel and Teren. Ylva also hoped that she could avoid the king's son as best she could.

Shaking the thoughts away, Ylva walked to her bed and found a wrapped parcel on the bed and a note attached to it.

_I hope you enjoyed the tale of Lúthien and Beren. The tale is included in the book._

_Tauriel_

The writing on the note was beautiful script, she thought while putting it aside. Ylva opened the parcel and found a very ancient looking book. She smiled as she flipped through the pages. Ylva never had too many books as a child, but Bard had given her plenty of his books for her to read. He had been the one who taught her to read after her mother died. Ylva had been in love with the stories ever since she learned to read. But, Ylva found the writing was not in the common tongue but in Old Quenya. She frowned for a moment; yet, she still found herself reading the passages.

As she began skimming the old language, Ylva was even more stunned. She could — in fact — _understand_ the language. Ylva's eyes widened and she slammed the book shut.

"What is happening to me?" Ylva muttered.

Her bedroom door opened, distracting Ylva from her thoughts. Teren stood at the door way with a small tray in his hands.

"Teren," she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might bring you something to eat. Tauriel told me you were rather unnerved eating with the king and his son."

"Of course she did," Ylva said, rolling her eyes.

She smiled lightly at Teren before he set the small tray at her desk.

"I see that Tauriel brought you more tales of Gondolin?" Teren asked, as she sat down.

"Mm, yes…but it's all in Elvish." Ylva replied, with a small frown.

"May I?" Teren asked again.

Ylva nodded and handed him the book. He turned the cover and placed his hand upon the yellow parchment and muttered something in Elvish.

"There, that should do it."

He handed Ylva back the book and she opened the pages to find the text written in the common tongue. She stared back at Teren in surprise.

"How did you—," she began, "—But that's not…"

"Most elves possess the gift of magic. Some can read minds, send thoughts to others, see into the future or even look into the past."

Ylva's face paled as Teren mentioned elves sending thoughts to others. Could it have been an elf speaking to her telepathically?

"You look pale, are you well?"

"Yes, I'm fine…sorry. I was just thinking, that's all," Ylva answered, quickly. "Do you have any of those gifts?"

"I often see visions from the past." Teren replied. "Sometimes it can be to warn us about the future…not to repeat the same mistakes as our ancestors did."

"That is always useful." Ylva commented. "If only my father had that sort of gift."

"Pardon?" Teren inquired.

"N-nothing…it's nothing." Ylva lied. "Never mind,"

Teren decided not to press her anymore on the matter. Undoubtedly, she did not like to discuss her father or her home life in Laketown. So he continued with a different topic.

"Tauriel has asked me to teach you to wield a sword. She is often on scouts in the forest. So, I agreed to assist you."

"Oh, right! Thank you! I had almost forgotten about my lessons." Ylva said.

"We shall continue them tomorrow if you'd like."

"I would like that very much. Thank you."

"Of course," Teren said, standing up. "I must go, Ylva, but I will come here again tomorrow in the morning."

Teren bowed before her and left shortly after. Ylva let out a breath and picked at the food that was on her tray — which was mostly fruits, greens and an assortment of nuts. She then remembered that Elves never really ate meat. At least the food she got was better than nothing. Ylva ate in silence and turned to the book that Tauriel sent her. She was grateful that Teren had been able to somehow translate the book to the common tongue. She would have refused to tell him that — even though it sounded completely mental — she was able to understand Old Quenya. How was it even possible that she could understand Old Quenya but could not understand the common Elvish that Thranduil used like _losto vae _or _Navaer_? All this confused Ylva even more. Or was that all just an illusion of her mind?

Despite all of the thoughts going through her mind, she still continued reading the book. Ylva skimmed through the stories of the Children of Ilúvatar and found the passage on Beren and Lúthien. She found the written tale far better than the version Teren had told her on the way to her archery lessons. But, of course, she would never admit that to the elf. Ylva decided that she was content with reading for the rest of her afternoon. By the time she had finished reading the book; another elf maid had come to collect the tray that Teren brought her.

"My lord Thranduil has asked that you dine with him tonight."

"Why?" Ylva asked the elf.

"He would not say why. My lord simply asked that you meet his request."

"Will his son be there? What about Tauriel?" Ylva continued.

"It will be just you and my lord tonight, Lady Ylva."

"I really do not think that would be a good idea." Ylva said, feeling her stomach flip at the thought.

The elf maid looked at Ylva.

"Why do you not think it a good idea?"

"I just — um, never mind…is it in the same rooms as it was last night?"

"It is, my lady, would you like to follow me there? I must be there myself to serve my lord and you, my lady."

"Yes, but please, do not call me _my lady_. It's just Ylva."

"Very well, my — erm, Ylva,"

Ylva sighed and looked at the floor.

"Should I dress into something more elegant?"

"I have just the dress for you in the wardrobe." The elf maid hurriedly walked to the dark chestnut wardrobe and opened the doors.

She found a silver dress with gold lining and flared sleeves. When Ylva slipped the dress on, it was light and comfortable and hugged her arms in just the right places, as though the dress had been personally made for her. The elf maid smiled as she tied the back of Ylva's dress.

"You look like an elf princess, my lady, if you do not mind my saying so."

Ylva could not help but smile at the elf maid's comment.

"Thank you," Ylva said. "What is your name?"

"Bellethien,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bellethien."

Idríla nodded and led Ylva to the dining halls where the Elvenking sat waiting. Both of them dipped into a quick curtsy before the king and Bellethien placed Ylva quite close to Thranduil.

"You may leave us, Bellethien."

Once the hall was quiet, Ylva tried to keep herself calm. The Elvenking poured some wine into her chalice and into his.

"Come, speak," he insisted.

"Why did you ask me here tonight?" Ylva blurted. "I thought it was quite obvious you dislike me."

"And yet I asked you to stay the month we agreed upon," Thranduil drawled, leaning back in his chair.

"You are utterly puzzling, my lord." Ylva said, calmly. "I do not know what to expect of you."

"Do not expect anything from me." Thranduil commented, beginning to drink his wine.

"Just your hospitality?" she asked.

Thranduil sent her a look which she could not really pick apart.

"You…you were the one who offered to let me stay here…as long as I kept out of your way." Ylva reminded, feeling the anxiety creep back in her.

"Mm, so I did. However, that is an exception. Once you take your leave, where will you travel to?"

"I have not even planned that far ahead, my lord."

"You will not return to your uncle in Laketown?"

"No, I cannot return to Laketown. My father would come for me."

There was a silence between the elf and the human. Thranduil studied her as she kept her gaze down, even when drinking her wine. There was something about her he could not quite figure out. She was odd, even for a human. Ylva sighed and gnawed at her bottom lip.

"Tauriel has given you a book on the tales of Gondolin?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, she did…though I cannot read it."

Thranduil placed food on his plate and only picked at a few of the berries.

"Will you not eat?" he asked.

"Oh…right."

With slightly trembling hands, Ylva chose a few fruits to place on her plate.

"Why do you grow apprehensive with me?"

"I'm not—,"

"Your hands are trembling."

"I — I will be fine. I just…I have told you before. I do not know how to be around a king, let alone the king of Mirkwood."

"Tell me of your mother. Do you remember much of her?"

"No, not too much," Ylva answered. "I was only eight when she died. But I do remember she often sang to me when I could not sleep. It was a song about home."

"Would you care to—,"

"No! Please, I do not sing well enough. I would rather not discomfit myself further."

Thranduil raised a brow and poured himself more wine. Ylva continued eating in silence, trying to avoid anymore prying questions from the Elvenking. She wished she could bottle up all her memories and start fresh. And the Elvenking asking her about her past was not doing anything to help ease her discomfort of her childhood. Ylva knew she had a long night ahead of her and only hoped for the best.

**.::~**~::.**

**Cliffhanger! I know. Review! =) **


	9. Chapter IX

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter 9**

**.::~**~::.**

Ylva continued to dine with Thranduil that evening. He did not pry anymore into her personal life; _thank the gods_, Ylva thought. For a while, they ate in silence. The thoughts about understanding Old Quenya troubled Ylva. She almost wanted to ask the king about it. Before she could even stop herself, it happened.

"Is is possible for a human to comprehend Old Elvish?" she blurted.

Thranduil gazed at her curiously.

"Why do you ask?" he returned.

"Um," Ylva began and looked down again. "The book Tauriel gave me — it is written in Old Elvish."

"How do you know it is Old Elvish?"

"Well, it certainly was not written in the common tongue, that I can assure you." Ylva answered. "I merely presumed it _was _Old Elvish."

"The old tales were, indeed, written in Old Quenya. For the accounts alone are thousands of years old."

"I was told the story of Beren and Lúthien."

"Yes, _of course_…the mortal man who fell in love with a child of Ilúvatar." Thranduil said, wryly. "It is nothing more than a wretched, tragic tale."

He poured himself more wine. Ylva looked away and drank some more wine herself. She then realized he was just as obscured as she was. He refused to allow anyone to pick at his past and his emotions — yet he allowed himself to delve into Ylva's past. Despite of Ylva's judgment of him, Ylva pitied the Elvenking. And what if the purpose of her coming to Mirkwood was to help the Elvenking and to heal his heart along with healing her own heart?

**. . . **

_**In Laketown **_

_Yric was enraged at Ylva for running off. He knew that Bard had something to do with her disappearance. She had not returned home for almost three days now. Yric decided to pay a visit to his brother-in-law several houses over. If Ylva were to run away anywhere, she would have gone to Bard. She often did. Yric stumbled out of their home and within a few minutes was at Bard's doorstep. He pounded on the door several times. _

_ "Bard!" he yelled, his voice gruff. "Open this damn door! I know you are hiding my daughter from me!" _

_Yric waited for only a small amount of time before trying to force the door open with all his weight. _

_ "She is not here with us." Bard said, coming around the corner of the house. _

_ "Liar! You are just as bad as Brynja!" _

_ "How_ dare_ you talk of my sister? She lived in misery when she was still alive. The only reason why she chose to stay was because of Ylva — to protect her. Ylva needed her mother. Now it is my task to protect my niece because of what you have done. What makes you think Ylva would ever return to be your daughter?" _

_ "You do not have any guardianship over Ylva, even if you are her uncle. The Master of Laketown has kindly permitted _me_ complete authority over Ylva and her interests." _

_ "I'll be damned if you think you have her best interests at heart." Bard said, menacingly. "You did not deserve my sister as your wife. And Ylva… you treat her as if she was worthless. That girl is worth more than all the gold buried under the Lonely Mountain. You are not worthy to be her father."_

_ "Where are you hiding her, _Bard_?" Yric sneered. "I demand to know or I will report you for kidnapping my daughter."_

_ "She has left Laketown. I do not know where she could have fled to." _

_ "Ylva could not have made it out of Laketown. That alone is impossible unless she had help. You…you helped her escape!" _

_ "I did what I thought was best for my niece. She deserved her freedom from you, Yric." _

_ "You have not seen the last of me, Bard."_

_Yric stalked off in a heap of rage. He would go and find Ylva and bring her back home. No matter what it took, if it meant hauling her over his shoulder and carrying her back — he would do it. _

**. . . **

**In Mirkwood**

"Come," Thranduil said, standing up.

He glanced at Ylva and she got up slowly. She raised a brow at him, puzzled. What was he going to do? She thought.

"Er, where are we going?"

Thranduil was silent as he strode gracefully out of the dining hall. Ylva followed about a few spaces behind him. He glanced back at her only once to see if she was still following him. And she was. Once he looked away from her, he chose not to hide his small smirk that was growing.

"My lord?" Ylva asked. "Where are you taking me?"

They stopped at two large double doors and Thranduil stopped her.

"Tauriel also enlightened me that you took pleasure in reading."

"I do like to read occasionally." Ylva confirmed. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Since you will be staying here for some time still, I have granted you permission to use the library."

Thranduil pushed one of the doors open for her and stepped aside slowly. Ylva raised her brows in surprise before walking in. There were more books than Ylva could ever read in her entire lifetime.

"There are only a small number of our books written in the common tongue. One of the scribes insisted upon writing in the common tongue." Thranduil said, emotionlessly.

"Thank you for this…kind gesture. I think I will actually be in here quite often now." Ylva said, not even looking Thranduil's way.

She was too busy examining the old, worn books. Once Thranduil saw her attention was completely immersed in the books, he turned to leave.

"I shall leave you here." Thranduil replied.

_You did well, Thranduil. Changes will soon come…when you least expect it. _

"And yet you continue to speak in riddles." Thranduil muttered to himself.

_I do not speak in riddles this time. _

_ "_So you say, Lady Galadriel." Thranduil commented.

There was silence now as the Elvenking left the library. He would not allow Ylva to change him. Not now. And probably never.

**.::~**~::.**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the sucky ending. =/ But, there is definitely more drama to come! Thanks for your reviews! : ) _


	10. Chapter X

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter Ten**

**.::~**~::.**

**Author's Note: I know! I know! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been insanely busy with school, work and family stuff. But I'm back and I will continue the regular updates, hopefully! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Wow, 74! You are all awesome — **virtual hugs** — and I just hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Also, if you haven't done so already, follow me on tumblr [ladylyannaoferebor . tumblr . com] I also have a blog for period romance drama under the name [regency-romance . tumblr . com] =) If anyone wants to, feel free to make banners, fan art, etc…let me know! That'd be awesome! You can submit it to me on my tumblr page : ) I'll post a link then on my fanfiction profile. **

**One last thing: I did some research for the human deities in Middle-earth and the only one sites mentioned was Melkor as their deity. If anyone else knows anything, let me know! I'll make the adjustments! **

**Enough ranting! Enjoy! **

**.::~**~::.**

_Yric stumbled about Laketown planning on exposing Bard and the kidnapping of his daughter. He hoped that the Master of Laketown would grant him permission to leave in search of Ylva. Before entering the house of the Master, Yric was stopped by the advisor — Alfrid. _

_ "Well, if it isn't Yric the Drunkard. What brings you to the house of the Master?" Alfrid sneered. _

_ "My daughter has been kidnapped by Bard. I do not know where he has taken her but she is no longer in Laketown." Yric yelled. _

_ "Mm, very well, come in. But, do not speak unless the Master allows it. Do not look him in the eyes. You are not his equal."_

_Alfrid held up his hand towards Yric once they were inside to stop. He began ascending the stairs but stopped half way and peered down at Yric who'd been slumping about. _

_ "Wait here, and do not touch anything. Guard, keep an eye on that one." Alfrid hissed. _

_Once Alfrid had disappeared, there was a heavy door slam and quiet whispering coming from upstairs. The wood creaked above Yric and he was about to leave until he heard footsteps descending down the stairs again. _

_ "Ah, what a pleasure it is to see Yric the Drunkard in my humble abode. Welcome, sir. How 'bout a round of port, eh? It'll warm you up a bit. There's a draft no doubt. Blasted lake," The Master exclaimed, clapping his hand with Yric's. "Now, tell me of your plight."_

_ "It is both my brother-in-law and my daughter. I fear he has kidnapped her under my nose and taken her out of Laketown."_

_ "No one is permitted to leave Laketown unless if I or Master Alfrid has given instruction. Are you quite sure Bard would have kidnapped little Ylva?"_

_ "Yes, Bard was not at his house when I went in search for my Ylva again. Ylva has no other relations here. It is simply myself and of course, my wife's brother. I know she would not hideaway anywhere else."_

_ "Yes, we all seem to have dealings with Bard, don't we?" the Master drawled. "Well, I shall give you a offer. If I allow you a week's permission to go and search for your daughter with two of my best men, you bring her back here to my residence." _

_ "I have a hint as to where my Ylva might have gone."_

_ "And where might that be, Master Yric?" _

_ "The Greenwood,"_

_The Master of Laketown's expression darkened and he poured himself a glass of brandy. _

_ "What, in the name of Melkor, gave her the nerve to hide in _that_ place?"_

_ "The Elves would give her sanctuary no doubt. But, I will find her and bring her back to Laketown. I will give her to you if you allow me to venture there." _

_ "You would voluntarily offer Ylva to me?"_

_ "Yes,"_

_ "She would make an impressive little wife wouldn't she?" the Master inquired, with a grin. _

_He glanced over at Alfrid._

_ "Do you think Ylva would do for a fine little wife?" he continued. _

_ "Oh, quite so, Master. She _is _far prettier than most of the women here in Laketown. I have seen the girl myself once or twice. I think you should consent to the bargain." Alfrid said. _

_ "Very well, it is settled then! When shall you leave for Mirkwood?"_

_ "I will go in a few day's time. I have dealings with my brother-in-law."_

_ "Good man," Master of Laketown exclaimed, slamming his fat hand on Yric's back before driving him out. _

_Once Yric was out, the Master of Laketown slammed the door shut and locked it._

_ "Damn drunkard, well, at least in no time I shall have a fit young wife to share my lonely bed with." The Master grumbled. _

_Alfrid grinned wickedly and followed the Master upstairs to discuss more business and whatever else the Master needed. _

**.::~**~::.**

Ylva wasn't quite sure how many books she had gotten through after sitting in the library for so long. She had found a comfortable chair and soon had fallen asleep. She had been reading tales of the dwarves. She was surprised Thranduil had even kept the history of Dale and the Lonely Mountain — knowing full well of the rivalry between the two races. She had fallen asleep reading about the tale of Durin and the start of it all. Unbeknownst to Ylva, Thranduil had returned to the library to find her surrounded by books. Some were scattered along the floor around the chair she slept in and some were on the table beside her. It had been several hours since he had brought Ylva to the library, Thranduil remembered. He looked at the human girl. In fact, she was not really a girl after all. Ylva was more of a woman than a girl. Her figure showed otherwise. The dress she wore certainly showed off her figure more than Thranduil expected.

His attention was then averted to the book she was reading. Carefully, he picked it up out of her hand. It was the History of the Dwarves. Thranduil scowled at the book and was about to throw it into the hearth. He stopped himself, knowing it would no doubt arouse Ylva from her sleep. Instead, he set it aside on the table. Without thinking, he lifted Ylva into his arms and decided to return her to her chambers. She was light as a feather as he carried her from the library. Thranduil knew his halls well and avoided any contact with other Silvan elves. He wondered why he did this at all. Something about this human had, indeed, fascinated him. Thranduil would never admit it to anyone else, however. He looked down at her sleeping form again. Her breathing was quiet and gentle. Even as Ylva slept, she was quite beautiful.

Once Thranduil found her chambers, he set her down on the bed. Without much thought, his hand gently traced along the side of her face — her skin was soft and warm compared to his cold hand. Thranduil abruptly moved his hand away. Why was he allowing this human woman to bewitch him? _Do not deceive yourself_. He thought to himself. There was never even the slightest chance of hope for him. The ages that had passed had turned his heart from ice to stone. There was a time long ago when it was not but that was long past. It was nothing more but a dream to Thranduil now. That is all his desires ever would be.

**.::~**~::.**

_You know what to do! : ) _


	11. Chapter XI

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter XI **

**.::~**~::.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own The Hobbit. I only own Ylva, Yric, Brynja, Teren, Bellethiel, Talathiel and any other original characters I might throw in later on! =)

By the way, I changed Idríla to Bellethiel — she's the same person, I went back and reread the chapter she was in and I didn't like the original name I'd come up with so I looked up some Elvish names. HAHA! =)

One last thing, this is still up in the air – I know I'm not anywhere NEAR done with this story but once I _do_ finish it, who would like to see a sequel? Just a thought. Let me know! =)

**Translations ~ **

**Híril-nín – **my lady__

**Buoin na 'el**_** – **_I serve you with joy

**Tolo – **Come

**Hannon-le – **I thank you (general: Thanks)

Ylva had no recollection of how she returned to her chambers that night. The last thing she had been doing was reading a book about dwarves. She woke up slightly dazed and weary. A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed the silk covers off her. Once the realization dawned n her, Ylva let out a small groan of aggravation. It _had _been Thranduil who brought her to her chambers! She thought it had just been a dream…and the way he touched her cheek last night – Ylva gnawed on her bottom lip as she lightly brushed her hand over her cheek where the Elvenking had. Just for a small fraction of a second, Ylva felt a sensation flutter in her chest. She caught herself smiling as she remembered the feeling of his hand against the side of her face.

"No, Ylva," she said, shaking the thoughts out of her head and back to reality. "He is a king and he is immortal. I'm just a ordinary mortal human."

She slipped on a silk robe over her night chemise and untangled her long plaited mess of hair. Once she had finished combing it out and fixed it into a neat braid, two maids had come around. She remembered one of them as Bellethiel but the other was unfamiliar to her.

"Good morning, my lady," Bellethiel said, "My lord king has requested that we are of service to you. Anything you request or need, my sister and I will help."

"Oh well, thank you. What is your sister's name?' Ylva inquired.

"Talathiel, _híril-nín_," the other responded, "_Buoin na 'ell_."

"My sister says she serves you with joy"

Ylva smiled and gave a small nod of thanks. The two maids went to the wardrobe to find Ylva suitable to wear for the rest of the day.

"Bellethiel, I was hoping – before I dress…if you could draw a bath for me." Ylva continued, a little anxious.

"Of course! Talathiel, _tolo_ – if you would, my lady, the baths are in a separate wing."

Ylva followed her maids to the baths. Hot water was drawn out into a deep marble pool in one of the bath houses. Once there, she untied her braid and slid off her robe and night chemise before wading into the bath. Talathiel poured scented oil into the water around Ylva and muttered something in Elvish.

"My sister says this will help with any pains or wounds. It will help you relax."

"How do you say 'thank you' in Elvish?" Ylva inquired, sinking almost completely in.

"_Hannon-le_,"

After Ylva repeated the thanks in Elvish to Talathiel, the elleth smiled at her timidly. The sisters left Ylva in peace so she could bathe and stepped out into the corridor.

"I can see how our lord Thranduil admires her. Though she is human, she is quite beautiful. I say it shan't be long until he finally admits it to her." Talathiel spoke quietly.

She glanced at her elder sister.

"Oh hush, Talathiel, you know better than to speak of such things aloud. But yes, I must agree – our lord does admire her a great deal, considering the fact he did not send her away after healing her wounds. It is possible we may yet have another queen again one day. Enough chatter. Do not speak of this to anyone, Talathiel, especially not to Lady Ylva." Bellethiel responded.

Thranduil lingered in his solar again that morning, his thoughts swarming and invading his internal peace. A mortal cannot be with an immortal elf…the torment it does to the feelings of others is vexing. The tale of Beren and Lúthien proved this to be valid. Besides which, Ylva had not a drop of royal bloodline in her, at least as far as Thranduil was concerned. She was a common mortal woman with a common past. Thranduil saw her face in his thoughts. The only time she had ever smiled at him was when he brought her to the library. In all honesty, Thranduil admitted he would like to see her smile more often. It suited her well – and when he did see Ylva smile for the first time, there was a certain glow around her. He left the solar and with a quickened stride, Thranduil came upon Ylva's bedchambers. Her ladies maids had been there straightening the beds and to receive a dress for Ylva.

"Where is the human, Bellethiel?" Thranduil asked, his brows furrowing.

Both of the young elleths jumped in surprise.

"Forgive me, my lord, she is in the bath house. We have left her temporarily in peace."

"Inform the human I wish to see her in the courtyard once she is dressed and prepared."

"Of course, my lord," Bellethiel responded.

"_The human_?" Talathiel questioned, once the Elvenking left Ylva's chambers. "I thought he addressed her as Lady Ylva."

"Oh, he does…I assume he simply calls her _the human_ when he is irritated with her." Bellethiel said, with a short laugh. "Come; let us return to Lady Ylva. I'm quite certain she will be expecting us."

**.::~**~::.**

_I know it's shorter than my usual chapters! Please leave a review and response. What could Thranduil possibly want Ylva for? ; ) Find out next time! _


	12. Chapter XII

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter XII**

_Author's Note: Okay, bear with me, I don't know much about sword fighting and I do a terrible job at writing fighting sequences. HAHA! Don't forget to review! I'll post a link on my profile for a picture of Ylva's sword and outfit! _

**.::~**~::.**

Bellethiel and Talathiel returned to the bath house to find Ylva missing. She was not in the bath but rather sat on a chair facing the forest, wrapped in a long towel. She was humming a tune and running her brush through her hair.

"…_land of bear and land of eagle/ land that gave us birth and blessing/ land that called us ever homewards/ we will go home across the mountains/ we will go home, we will go home/ we will go home across the mountains…" _Ylva's soft voice reached the ears of the elleths.

They smiled as they heard the tune and Bellethiel cleared her throat as Ylva's singing went back to humming.

"Oh! In the name of Melkor," Ylva exclaimed, jumping up from her chair.

The towel fell off her and dropped on the ground, exposing her anatomy. Ylva immediately picked up the towel and wrapped it around her again.

"Forgive me, Lady Ylva, we did not mean to startle you. We have brought you something to wear. There is a request from the king that you meet him in the courtyard once you are dressed."

Talathiel brought the outfit to Ylva and helped her dress into it. It was Elvish made armour with a green dress-like robes over it and a thick black belt across the midriff. Once Ylva was dressed, Bellethiel plaited all her hair into a braid.

"You are ready." Bellethiel said to Ylva.

"Ready for what?"

In the courtyard, Thranduil awaited Ylva. He had also requested that Teren would come to aid Ylva. Today was the day they got to see Ylva's swordsman — well woman — skills. Teren descended down the stairs with a handful of Elvish made swords. Thranduil had his in hand, weighing it and swinging it around once with ease.

"I do not think that Ylva will need so many swords, Teren." Thranduil exclaimed.

"Well, of course not, my lord…" Teren began. "I merely brought them so she can choose one that is most comfortable for her to use. Undoubtedly she will choose the lightest blade and the swiftest."

"And here she comes now," Thranduil said, seeing Ylva in the corridor with her maids.

"Lady Ylva," Teren greeted with a small bow and smile. "Come; choose your blade of choice."

"Why do I need a sword?"

Teren smiled.

"Your lessons begin today. You remember I promised I would show you how to wield a sword?"

"Oh, right…"

Ylva walked over to the stone table where the weapons were laid out. There were several sizes and shapes of blades. But there was one that stood out above all the others to Ylva. It was a curved, silvery blade with flame-like designs carved into the Elvish steel and a black hilt made of thin leather.

"A most impressive choice," Teren continued. "That is Naralís, once the weapon of a long forgotten elf-maid who disguised herself as a male to join in wars. May it be of good use for you,"

"Thanks," Ylva said, holding up the sword and examining it more closely.

"It seems you were meant to have this blade, Lady Ylva. For this blade has something of a sister weapon, if you like."

"What do you mean?"

"The sword you carry was made in the same fires and by the same smith and metals used to create the sword that is in the hands of my king."

"Now, you are merely jesting, Teren. That is not true."

"It is, in fact, the truth Lady Ylva, whether you like it to be or not." Thranduil said, a hint of anger rising in his voice. "My father gave me this blade you see a very long time ago when he still ruled. That blade you carry in your hands was forged the same night."

"I could not accept this…"

"You will use it. It was your weapon of choice and you will learn to wield it." Thranduil said, sharply. "Now, begin."

"Which hand do you prefer to use?" Teren continued.

"My right hand,"

Ylva switched the blade into her right hand after the instruction of Teren.

"Now, show me your stance."

Ylva held up her elvish blade, in ready stance.

"Are you quite certain you have never used a sword before?" Teren asked, with a grin.

"Well, my uncle Bard taught me one or two things when I was little…but not since then."

"Show me then what you can do," Teren said, unsheathing his own blade.

Ylva, from what she remembered from Bard's teaching, kept her eyes on the sword, not Teren. Even though Teren did one thing, a sword master knew when to distract one's opponent with his weapon. The first strike came hard but Ylva was swift and blocked it with a cry of surprise. Teren laughed and swung again towards Ylva's midriff. She blocked again and spun around to strike at the elf. He clashed his sword against hers as she swung an attack. They continued the dance, blocking and striking. Ylva cried out when she almost tripped. The swords clanged and sang as they struck together with force. The fight seemed to last an eternity but in less than five minutes, Ylva was disarmed and landed on her back with the tip of Teren's blade under her chin.

Ylva groaned and closed her eyes.

"Not bad for your first time. I am quite impressed." Teren said, helping her up.

"Thanks,"

"Tell me, Lady Ylva, if I challenged you to a duel would you accept it?" Thranduil asked, as he continued circling the courtyard.

"I do not think I could. You would disarm me before I could even start."

"Do you accept the challenge?"

Reluctantly, Ylva agreed and Teren moved away from Ylva. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he watched the Elvenking take his place as Ylva's opponent. Thranduil was the first to swing his blade. He struck his sword against Ylva's with such force; she nearly lost her grip on hers. Thranduil was far more graceful than Teren had been. Every attack Ylva made, Thranduil outmaneuvered and blocked. A few more times, Ylva nearly lost her blade and her stance but she quickly recovered. She could feel sweat dripping down the side of her forehead and her heart pounding furiously in her chest as she continued this new fighting lesson. She kept her eyes on Thranduil's sword, rather than the Elvenking himself. This did not go unnoticed by the king and quickly, he disarmed her.

She was grabbed from the back of her garb and pinned close to her captor. Thranduil's blade was on her neck and his arm far too tightly around her waist. Ylva held her breath as she realized how close she was to the Elvenking. However, she was quite certain his grip would leave a bruise by the evening.

"Dead," he whispered in her ear. "If I had been an Orc or another foul creature of darkness, you would have crimson blood stained around you now."

Ylva tried to break free from his grip but Thranduil would not budge.

"Let me go."

"You fight well, Lady Ylva. But you will continue practice with Teren."

Ylva gripped onto his arm that was wrapped too tightly around her waist and tried to loosen his grip.

"Please, let me go," she insisted.

He released her but she remained still as he stood right behind her.

"You are free to return to your chambers."

Ylva gratefully took off in a hurry, with her new sword sheathed and at her side. There was something odd about the king, Ylva thought to herself. She couldn't exactly place it but he was not as cold hearted as he was upon her first arrival. However, she did not dwell on it much longer as she went down the corridor. Instead of deciding to spend some time in her chambers, she went to the library. She hoped it would clear the thoughts that were racing through her mind. The very fact that Thranduil had held her so close and with his arm around her waist—

"No, Ylva, stop this," she hissed to herself. "No more."

She would fight this with every fiber of her being. No more thoughts of the Elvenking. No more.

**.::~**~::.**

_Go and review now! =) They make my day a hundred times better! *lucky you, two chapters in one day!* ; ) _


	13. Chapter XIII

A Shadow of Hope

**Chapter XIII**

**.::~**~::.**

_Author's Note: Some of the names in this chapter are directly from Old Norse mythology. I just did some research on some of the names. Thank you all for your last reviews! =) Now, enjoy! _

**.::~**~::.**

_**In Laketown**_

_A week had gone since Yric had last seen the Master about Ylva and Bard. He delayed his venture into Mirkwood through drinking and romping with a particular favorite harlot of his. He took often to his mug of ale and a special pipe weed that his lady brought him often. _

_ "Come now, Yric, you mustn't be anxious of rescuing your only child. It is honourable that you are doing so." Aslaug said, with a sigh. "I would very much like to meet Ylva."_

_ "She is completely hopeless that child. You will not meet her until her return, Aslaug."_

_ "Why are you doing this anyway?" the harlot inquired, placing her small hands onto his brawny shoulders. _

_ "I would say my business is none of your concern but…most of my reasoning is revenge. I want to take revenge on my brother-in-law for helping my daughter to escape Laketown. I know he has something to do with this. I am sure of it, I swear on Melkor's name." Yric growled, grabbing hold of Aslaug's wrists. "But, once I marry her off to the Master of Laketown, I will take you for my wife and we will have many healthy children together."_

_Aslaug smiled and gave Yric small kisses as he slumped back into his chair. They sat in a dark corner of the tavern, enjoying each other's company when Alfrid, the Master's man, came through._

_ "Yric, son of Yngvar, are you present?" Alfrid called. _

_Yric looked up waving his arm, chortling as Aslaug sat on his knee when Alfrid walked over, slightly hunched. _

_ "What is it?" Yric inquired, plainly._

_ "The Master grows impatient, sir. You told him you would leave a week ago. Yet here you are, sleeping with harlots. Come now, I thought the brave Master Yric was going to venture into the great Elven kingdom in pursuit of his beloved child?" Alfrid exclaimed, loudly. _

_The music in the tavern stopped and people turned to look and listen as Alfrid made mockery of Yric. _

_ "I am warning you, snake." Yric growled, pushing Aslaug off him. "I will leave for Mirkwood in due time. I have not yet received my provisions that the Master so kindly vowed to give me. Why does The Master delay? Answer me that, Alfrid!"_

_The tavern's silence broke with several chuckles. Even Aslaug, the harlot, smiled at Yric's snide comments. _

_ "I would watch that tongue of yours, Yric." Alfrid hissed. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, come with me. The Master is waiting for your presence."_

**.::~**~::.**

_**Mirkwood **_

Ylva touched her waist as she walked down the aisles of the library. Thranduil had actually_ touched_ her — no, he _held _her in his arms, almost too tightly but still. Ylva grew more frustrated. Not even the books in the library could distract her restless mind. She tried picking out one or two books to read but put them back. Every little noise in the library made her jump and turn around — fearing it might have been the Elvenking. The last thing she needed was more of his company. The only thing she needed was time to sort all her emotions out. Why was he behaving this way? No, why was she _allowing _him? Why had she even agreed to stay in Mirkwood in the first place? Ylva let out a little cry of aggravation before kicking a stool out of her way. She slumped down on the floor and buried her head in her hands. This was far too complex for her.

"Ylva, what are you doing here?" a voice off to the side made her jump with fright.

It was the prince…the arrogant, disdainful little prick of an elf —

"I just needed to clear my thoughts." Ylva responded, getting up. "I did not know anyone else was in here. My apologies,"

Ylva quickly turned and left the part of the library she was in.

"Ylva, wait a moment," Legolas called out to her.

She froze in her tracks and listened as his footsteps came closer. He was only a foot or two behind her but she refused to look at the elf.

"If you don't mind, I would really like to go."

"I have not been too friendly to you since your arrival, Ylva. I am hopeful that you would accept my apology."

Ylva blinked in surprise and let out a small sigh.

"Why should I trust you? You have despised me the moment I was captured by you and your guards!"

"My father has taken quite an interest in you, Ylva. This is not typically something he would do. I do believe that he is starting to change. His heart is changing. Many of the elves have noticed…I have as well."

"Are you blaming me?"

"No," Legolas said, quickly. "He has never allowed wanderers more than a few days' stay in Mirkwood. You have been a guest for a week now."

"Has it really been a week?" Ylva asked, slightly surprised.

"I sense that my father's heart is softening because of your presence. He is becoming a more lenient king."

"Yet he still despises me."

"I do not think he truly despises you, Ylva." Legolas replied. "He is denying his own heart. As are you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ylva exclaimed, crossly.

"Believe what you will. I have heard your maids and others talking of you and my father. You certainly have brought a change into Mirkwood." Legolas concluded. "And it is not all entirely for the worst, as I had imagined."

"Thank you?" Ylva answered, uncertainly.

Legolas gave her a single curt nod before abandoning the library. Now she was even more confused than ever.

"Damn it," she swore before leaving the library.

**.::~**~::.**

_**Laketown**_

_ "Why have you not yet left Laketown?" The Master asked, rather irritated._

_Yric dropped his gaze and sighed before returning his gaze towards the Master. _

_ "I delayed my travels simply because you have not provided me with two of your guards and other things I may need. It is a week's journey from here to Mirkwood! And once I have Ylva in my possession once again, we will need enough for the return journey as well!"_

_ "For the sake of my future wife, I will do so. But if I hear of any mishaps along the way or on your return journey, you will be locked away and Ylva will be under my keeping until we marry and she will be Mistress of Laketown. You will leave immediately once I have given you provisions and two men. Alfrid, get me some parchment and ink. I will write a notice to that Elvenking to release Ylva and return her to Laketown. Have two of our serfs prepare a boat for Yric."_

_Alfrid nodded and did as he was told. Once the Master of Laketown received his parchment and quill, he wrote his letter and his request — no, demand on the paper. At last he was going to have a wife. It had been far too long, far too long indeed. _

_ "There you are," the master said, handing Yric the folded and sealed parchment. "The Elvenking cannot deny my request." _

_ "What if Ylva should not return with me?"_

_ "Then tell her I have kept Bard under imprisonment. That will bring her around. You said she was closely affiliated with her uncle, no?"_

_ "Yes, that is a clever plot, my liege. She will surely return if her beloved uncle were in danger."_

_The Master and Yric shook hands, knowing that in a few hours' time, Yric would be off to Mirkwood to 'rescue' Ylva. _

_ "However, I have one request for a special lady friend of mine." _

_ "Go on,"_

_ "Once I return, I will have your permission to wed Aslaug, daughter of Asmund." _

_ "Granted," the Master said, with something of a grin across his reddish puffed face. _

**.::~**~::.**

_**So the plot thickens! REVIEW! =) **_


End file.
